


Initiation

by thewesterndoor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, Chaos, Frottage, Gay Disaster Atsumu, M/M, Oliver Barnes is a bad wingman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, or maybe a good one, team initiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewesterndoor/pseuds/thewesterndoor
Summary: A team dinner gets a bit chaotic after someone makes a joke to Hinata about an initiation ritual but, much to Atsumu's shock and delight, Hinata seems to be into it?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 18
Kudos: 375





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically an excuse to write some atsuhina filth. The ever patient nekoshka helped edit, though she doesn't watch or read Haikyuu (true friendship is someone beta reading your smut for a fandom they're not in) so it might be a little OOC.
> 
> Thanks for any comments and kudos ❤️

The noise in the large private room was near deafening, and Atsumu wondered when it was that his teammates had progressed from just enthusiastic and loud to drunk and boisterous. But, with the start of the season looming and the new players to welcome, he supposed that it was one of the last chances everyone would have to drink for a while.

In one quick go, he drained his glass of beer and then looked around for the server to get another. Instead, his eyes caught on the end of the table where Hinata was sitting between Meian and Barnes. Hinata’s face was a little pink, though it wasn’t clear whether that was from alcohol or the warmth of the room, and his expression was animated. Seeing him over there did funny things to Atsumu’s chest. He was supposed to have gotten over his crush on Hinata. It was one of those silly teenage things that had been more about admiration of Hinata’s volleyball and envy that Kageyama had a spiker he could wield that viciously, and then Atsumu had gone back home and moved on.

Except, when he’d shown up to watch the team try-outs and seen red hair and a smile like the sun, his chest had got that same swooping feeling and he’d felt like he was seventeen again, staring across the net at someone he desperately wanted to… At seventeen, Atsumu hadn’t even known what he’d wanted, but at twenty two he was very aware of the way Hinata had filled out during his time in Brazil. Of the way his t-shirt rode up to reveal flashes of pale skin and firm abs when he’d leapt up for a spike, or the way his shorts had tightened across his ass as he’d dug a receive.

Barnes looked up and, seeing Atsumu staring, he winked and gave him a cheeky smile.

“So, Hinata,” Barnes said, “Now that you’re on the team, I think it’s time that we put you through initiation.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and Atsumu could practically see the excitement stirring up inside him, like someone had just tossed a handful of Mentos into a bottle of Diet Coke.

“What do I have to do?”

“Initiation? I don’t remember having to do—” Thomas started to say before Barnes cut him off with a wave of his hand.

The answering smile to Hinata’s question, and the way Barnes kept shooting glances at Atsumu, did not bode well.

“Well, I can understand if you want to back out…but the tradition is that you let the starting setter fuck you.”

At that exact moment, conversation around the room had dropped into a lull and Barnes’s words were loud enough and clear enough that everyone around the table heard. That was the last fucking time Atsumu told Barnes anything personal—he’d only confessed about his high school crush because Barnes had run into him in the locker room after tryouts looking a little dazed.

Blood rushed to Atsumu’s face, even as he could feel a bright flash of need twist through his gut at the thought of what it would be like to have Hinata under him. He choked on his tongue trying to splutter out, “What?! No, Shoyo-kun, ignore him. It’s just a shitty joke.”

At the same time, Bokuto had yelled across the table at Barnes, “Don’t lie to my son! Akaashi and Suga would never forgive me if I let you perverts corrupt him.”

Hinata, a slightly confused expression on his face, just nodded and said, “Sure.”

It took a moment in the chaos for anyone to even hear Hinata’s response, and then it was pure pandemonium. Bokuto launched himself up onto his chair and was alternately yelling at Barnes and just generally pulling at his hair and making a lot of noise. So, not too different from any of the team dinners, or fan day events, or really anything that involved Bokuto. Off in his corner, Sakusa was making a retching noise, and the rest of the team were just laughing.

Meian reached around Hinata to give Barnes a slap to the head.

“Don’t scare the new guy,” Meian said with a frown before turning to Hinata. “Ignore the idiot. You absolutely do not have to have sex with Atsumu. If anything, I’d say that it’s team tradition to stay very far away from his dick.”

“Oh yeah?” Hinata said, looking more confused than anything. But when he finally turned to look at Atsumu, there was a teasing light in his eyes even though his smile was pure sunshine and innocence. “Atsumu, why are there team traditions about your dick?”

A handful of the other players choked on their beers and Atsumu wished that he could just disappear into the floor. In all of the fantasies that had flooded through his brain since Hinata had joined the team, he’d never expected that _this_ was how they’d be talking about his dick.

“There’re no traditions about m’dick,” he mumbled, snatching up Bokuto’s beer and finishing it off.

Thomas leaned around where Bokuto was still standing on his chair to give Atsumu an amused look.

“We get you flustered there, buddy? Normally you’re the one with the shitty personality, bullying someone. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that red.”

Laughter echoed up around the table and Atsumu thought he might actually implode with embarrassment. Another couple seconds of this and he’d just be a mess of blood and bone splattered across them all. Which would serve the fuckers right. Let them try to explain to the coach what had happened. And to Osamu. Though, when he thought about it, Atsumu was pretty sure that everything about this would just be fucking _hilarious_ to his twin.

For months after Nationals, ‘Samu had teased Atsumu about Hinata. Atsumu’s teeth still went on edge when he thought of the way his brother had parroted his declaration to Hinata back at him, asking when Atsumu was just going to get it over with and ask Hinata out. Somehow, in the way that only his brother could, ‘Samu had known that Atsumu had a crush before Atsumu had even realized he liked guys in that way. If he were here now, he’d definitely be piling on rather than helping.

“Shut up, Thomas,” Atsumu snapped.

He stretched out one arm and snatched away Thomas’s beer as well, making a point to look him in the eyes as he drank it down in one gulp. It wasn’t even a decent beer, just some shitty import, but the look on Thomas’s fade made it worth drinking the swill.

“Hey! Get your own drink!”

“I needed it more. Do you know what it’s like being around you guys? I spend all day setting to make you look good and then I get this?”

Atsumu’s gaze roved across the table looking for any other drinks that he could confiscate. He saw a half-full glass of something amber coloured in front of Barnes and was halfway towards taking it before Barnes picked it up and clutched it against his chest in one meaty hand.

“Fuck. You,” Atsumu said.

Barnes just laughed, his gaze darting between Hinata and Atsumu.

“You’ll thank me later,” he said.

Bokuto, who had given up on his yelling to type furiously into his phone, finally climbed down and gave Hinata an intense look.

“Hinata, I asked Akaashi and he says you don’t have to fuck ‘Tsumu if you don’t want to.”

“You asked your boyfriend?” Atsumu asked, feeling despair truly settling into his soul now.

If Bokuto had texted Akaashi, that meant that the former high school setter network was being engaged. Akaashi would text Sugawara who was chaotic enough that he’d probably just text the whole group chat and…

_Ding_

Atsumu didn’t have to pull out his phone to know who the text would be from, but he did it anyway.

_What’s this about you being the MSBY stud? Don’t they know they have the ugly twin?_

It seems that brothers could always be counted on. Osamu hadn’t even been a setter in high school, but somehow he’d found his way into the group chat. Just to make Atsumu’s life hell probably.

There was a second chirp as another message popped up.

_Maybe if you’re really nice he’ll let you live out that locker room fantasy you had for Nationals in senior year._

Atsumu furtively looked around the table to make sure no one had seen his brother’s messages before he simply typed back, _Go choke on one of your rice balls._ Then, he slammed the phone down on the table facedown. But as the messages continued to roll in, the alert noise near constant, Atsumu put it on silent and then shoved it down into his volleyball bag.

Bokuto glanced up from where he was still texting to look at Atsumu.

“Akaashi says that Osamu wants to know why you aren’t answering his texts. And that if you don’t want the setter network to hear about what happened the night Karasuno knocked your team out at Nationals, then you should be nicer…Wait, what happened at Nationals?” Bokuto looked over to Sakusa. “What happened?”

“How would I know?” Sakusa asked, looking up from where he was squirting most of a bottle of Purell onto his hands, his expression both confused and disgusted. “I wasn’t on his team.”

Barnes leaned forward, propping one elbow against the table and grinning at Atsumu.

“Yeah, ‘Tsumu, what happened at Nationals?”

There was a reasonable chance that after Atsumu’s previous confession the miserable fucker probably already had a pretty good idea.

“Nationals? You mean when we met and you told me you’d set for me one day?” Hinata asked.

Something inside Atsumu’s chest hummed with the realization that Hinata remembered that, though he was pretty sure there was no way it held the same meaning for him that it did for Atsumu. There was no way that game could’ve been as earth-shattering. It had been the day Atsumu had felt his future crack wide open and he’d started to develop a thing for short guys with red hair.

“Nothing. Nothing happened. And Bokuto, tell Akaashi to tell ‘Samu that I’m going to tell Kita about this.”

Bokuto nodded, his thumbs already flying over his phone screen.

Deciding that retreat was the better part of valour, Atsumu pushed his chair back and got up from the table. He’d go and hide out in the bathroom for a little while and wait until they found someone else to bully for a bit. It wouldn’t take long for someone to do something dumb—his money was on Bokuto—and everyone’s attention would drift.

As he walked away, Atsumu could feel someone’s gaze on him. When he looked back over his shoulder, he saw Hinata’s warm brown eyes watching him with an expression that Atsumu couldn’t decipher. They held gazes for the space of one heavy heartbeat, and then Hinata turned back to reply to whatever Meian had just said.

Atsumu hurried out of the room, desperate for some air and some distance.

The door to the toilet wasn’t far down the hall from the private room the team had booked and inside Atsumu could still hear the laughter and noise of too many voices talking over one another. He stepped up to the sink, flicking on the faucet and shoving his hands under the cool water.

Slowly he splashed water from his cupped hands onto his face, gasping a little at the feel of it on his skin. He’d had just enough to drink with dinner that he felt loose-limbed and overheated, but not enough to dull the lingering mortification of having to listen to his teammates joke about his dick. He’d been the butt of jokes before—he had a shitty enough personality that he even knew he deserved some of it—but for all that to come up when Hinata was there…

Groaning into his hands, the ledge of the counter biting into his stomach, Atsumu wondered how long until this could all fade away. Until he could see Hinata as just another one of the guys, and not someone who’s simple presence sparked parts of Atsumu’s brain that he hadn’t realized existed. And until he didn’t have the urge to take sidelong peeks in the locker room.

For his own piece of mind, Atsumu had started to hang back a bit after practice, working through his stretches slowly and deliberately so that by the time he got to the baths most everyone—but especially Hinata—would be gone. But just earlier that day, despite his best efforts, Atsumu had walked into the baths, towel slung over his shoulder, to see Hinata still sitting in the water.

Atsumu’s heart had lurched and he’d felt heat go straight to his dick. Just the sight of Hinata’s hair, slicked back and darker, the water trailing down his neck and chest, had heat pooling low in Atsumu’s gut. But at least Hinata’d had a washcloth over his eyes as he’d leaned back against the edge of the tub, his arms draped over the tile.

There’d never been a bath so tense or electrifying. The whole time, as Atsumu had rinsed off and then as he’d soaked in the tub, trying to feign nonchalance, his skin had prickled with the awareness that Hinata was almost within arm’s reach. When Hinata had finally risen up out of the water to leave, Atsumu had felt a wave of grateful relief followed by the twisting grip of need. Watching the water shed off the firm globes of Hinata’s ass and his muscular thighs had left Atsumu aching.

And then having to go from that to dinner, making conversation like he hadn’t jerked himself off right there in the bath while everyone had been waiting for him, was more that Atsumu could handle.

His ragged exhale sounded harsh even to his own ears, and he blearily wondered how long he’d have to stick around for the sake of politeness and camaraderie before he could sneak off.

The sound of the door opening was followed by footsteps behind him, pulling his gaze up to the mirror. Behind his own reflection, his eyes locked onto red curls and a smile that made his heart race.

“You coming back out there?” Hinata asked, his voice bright enough to make Atsumu’s teeth ache even as he wondered if Hinata would be as loud in bed.

The coiling heat in Atsumu’s belly tightened at the thought, his cock twitching as he imagined how fucking noisy Hinata would be.

“In a minute. I just needed a break from the idiots.”

Hinata walked over to stand beside Atsumu, one hip against the counter and arms folded across his chest, making his shoulders look impossibly broad and emphasizing the way the sleeves of his shirt pulled tight around his biceps. He glanced around the toilet, craning his neck towards the stalls at the back.

“So, are we going to do this initiation?”

Within a heartbeat, Atsumu’s cock was hard and practically throbbing within the confines of his jeans and his mouth had gone dry.

“It was a joke,” Atsumu said, thickly. “A shitty one. No one has been able to figure out Barnes’s sense of humour yet.”

“And what if I said I was okay if it wasn’t?”

Fingers gripping the edge of the counter tight, Atsumu wondered how he hadn’t already closed the distance between them. His gaze drank in the way Hinata’s teeth were biting into his bottom lip, and when Hinata’s eyes snapped open and looked at Atsumu, they were dark and heavy.

“You’re drunk.”

Hinata was the one to take the first step, arms dropping to his sides as he moved close enough that Atsumu could smell the spicy sweet sharpness of his soap.

“I had one drink half an hour ago,” Hinata said before he made a face. “I knew that if I drank more then Bokuto would tell Akaashi—“

“Who would tell Sugawara,” Atsumu finished for him.

“Yeah, five years since we were at school together and he still thinks of all of us first years as…first years.”

Atsumu laughed, feeling some of the tension ease from his shoulders, even if his cock was still aching.

“And aren’t you worried about Sugawara finding out about…this,” he said, making a point of looking around the toilet. “Won’t you get yelled at for letting me corrupt you or something like that?”

All Atsumu had to do was push a little harder and he was sure that he would be able to escape with something approaching honour if not dignity. Except, at Atsumu’s words, Hinata stepped in close enough that his chest was brushing against Atsumu’s arm with each breath, and he pressed one warm hand against Atsumu’s shoulder as he lifted up on his toes a bit to lean in close.

Atsumu could feel Hinata’s breath, hot and damp, on his neck and hear the slight catch.

“So, just make sure it’s worth it.”

A shiver traced the length of Atsumu’s spine and something snapped inside of him. He turned, one hand cupping the back of Hinata’s neck and pulling him forward until their mouths collided. There was no sweet and gentle easing into things, instead it was just hungry open-mouthed kisses.

Hinata’s hands had grabbed hold of Atsumu’s hips, pulling him close until Atsumu could feel the hard press of Hinata’s erection against his hip. The way that Hinata rocked up against him, grinding against Atsumu’s cock, sent heat spiralling through his limbs and sparks flickering in front of his eyes.

The sounds of their kissing, sloppy and wet, filled the room, and Atsumu’s fingers speared up through Hinata’s hair, changing the angle. His tongue tangled with Hinata’s and he felt an answering shudder even as Hinata’s fingers tightened their grip on Atsumu. He’d have bruises there tomorrow, but he didn’t mind. Not when they’d be evidence this had actually happened.

With a gasp, Hinata pulled back. Atsumu had just a moment to see that Hinata’s lips were swollen and shiny with spit before Hinata dropped his forehead to Atsumu’s chest. Even through his shirt Atsumu could feel the damp puffs of Hinata’s breath, and when he slid his hand back down to Hinata’s neck, stroking his thumb across the tanned skin, he felt a racing pulse that matched the frenzied pace of his own.

“You doing okay?” Atsumu asked quietly.

“Yeah, just…just needed a second.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to offer Hinata the chance to back out. He didn’t know what stars had aligned for them to even get this far, but he’d rather deal with blue balls than do anything Hinata wasn’t comfortable with. But, before he could say anything, Hinata stepped back and wrapped one hand around Atsumu’s wrist.

Hinata dragged him towards one of the stalls and then pushed him in, closing the door behind them and flicking the lock.

“You don’t have any…y’know…?” Hinata said, looking away in obvious embarrassment even as his fingers tightened around Atsumu’s wrist.

Atsumu groaned, the sound deep and ragged, as he realized where Hinata was going.

“Lube? Or a condom? I have neither. Not exactly in the habit of keeping those on me, despite whatever Oliver or Adriah might’ve told you.”

“Then I guess this will have to do,” Hinata said.

He pushed Atsumu towards the back of the stall until his legs were up against the toilet and he had to sit down or risk falling backwards. As soon as he was seated, Hinata crawled onto his lap to straddle him, arms draping around Atsumu’s neck. Then, he leaned forward to claim Atsumu’s mouth in another kiss. This time it was sweeter, gentle touches that sent flutters to Atsumu’s stomach even as his hands slid up the firm muscles of Hinata’s thighs. It was truly a crime that he was kept from exploring them properly by Hinata’s jeans, and Atsumu thought longingly of what he could’ve been doing if Hinata had still been in his volleyball shorts. Still, he traced the strong line of Hinata’s legs, the denim rough against his sensitive fingertips, wondering what they’d look like decorated in kiss marks.

When his hands finally swept around to test the firm roundness of Hinata’s ass, he felt a surge of pleasure at the way Hinata keened into his mouth.

“So noisy,” Atsumu said, his laugh a little shaky.

“Shut up, let’s see how quiet you are.” And then Hinata’s hands slid down from Atsumu’s shoulders to his chest. The fucking imp let his nails drag ever so slightly on Atsumu’s chest as he stroked down his pecs towards his stomach. Even with the barrier of his t-shirt, it was enough for Atsumu’s cock to pulse almost painfully. His breath came in as a gasp when Hinata reached the hem of his shirt and worked his fingers under the material to get at the skin beneath. The feel of those strong fingers, rough from years of training, brushing against his skin sent tingles spiralling outwards and heavy heat settling low in his spine.

It took a moment for him to realize that Hinata was actually laughing at him, even as his fingers continued their torment. When one of those clever fingers traced from the waist of Atsumu’s jeans and down to where his cock was pressing urgently against the fabric, Atsumu groaned, his hips bucking upwards, and Hinata all but crowed.

“This for me?”

Atsumu glared at Hinata and grabbed his neck again to pull him in for another kiss.

“Who else do you think it’s for? Who knew you’d be so fucking mouthy. What do I need to do to shut you up?” Atsumu said between kisses, his tongue delving into Hinata’s mouth and pulling moans and gasps from the other man. Seemed like he’d already found his answer.

Hinata’s hands both moved to Atsumu’s fly, fingers fumbling at the button. And then Atsumu’s pants were being tugged open so that Hinata could pull the waistband of his briefs down enough to release his cock. At the feel of one tight fist slowly dragging down his length and then pumping back up, thumb sliding along the slit through the beads of pre-cum, Atsumu could feel the coiling heat build into the threat of an impending orgasm.

There was no way Atsumu was going to be the only one to cum like this on his own, so he gave up his purchase on Hinata’s ass to fumble one-handed at Hinata’s jeans until he had velvet heat in his hand. He twisted his palm around the flushed tip, learning the spots that made Hinata twitch and hiss against him.

“Together, I want to feel you against me,” Hinata said, his hips sliding closer and his eyes lifting to lock with Atsumu’s. They were a little wild, the pupils blown, and echoed the same storm that was raging through Atsumu.

He dragged his palm across the dripping tip of Hinata’s cock and then wrapped his hand loosely around both of them. The stall was cramped and he wasn’t able to get a great angle, but just the feel of Hinata’s hard cock against his own was enough to have sparks drift in front of his eyes. He pumped slowly, the friction just this side of agony in the best possible way, loving the way Hinata’s eyes fluttered closed as he made small noises of pleasure.

When Atsumu moved his kisses to the tanned column of Hinata’s neck, feeling the flutter of Hinata’s pulse under his tongue and tasting the salty sweat that was beading there, Hinata’s started to babble.

“Right there. God, fucking _right_ there, just…I need…”

Atsumu pulled his lips away from where he’d been sucking a bruise into Hinata’s skin.

“What do you need?”

“I need to cum. I need you to fuck me. Ever since I came back and saw you setting…I wanted…”

Despite the din of his own heartbeat, every one of Hinata’s words cut straight through to brand themselves onto Atsumu’s bones.

“Did you want me to fuck you or toss to you?”

Hinata was shivering in Atsumu’s arms, hips rocking forward to chase after his touch. Seeing him like this, hearing how his words had grown incomprehensible to the point where they were mostly sobs underscored by the sound of skin on skin, filled Atsumu with a satisfaction that stretched out under his skin until he was drowning in it.

With one final twist Atsumu felt Hinata go taut, his spine drawing back and his mouth opening into a round “o” as he came, pearly ropes shooting out onto Atsumu’s hand and his t-shirt. Atsumu kept his hand moving, drawing out every moment of Hinata’s orgasm. And when Hinata’s hand moved Atsumu’s out of the way, fingers wrapping around Atsumu’s cock and a calloused palm stroking over his sensitive length, Atsumu felt his balls draw tight and the pressure in his spine release in one great wave.

His vision went hazy and his mind blank, hot cum shooting out, though Hinata’d had the presence of mind to move his hand enough that none of it ended up on their clothes. Or at least not much.

They sat like that for a while, tangled together, Hinata half-collapsed against Atsumu’s shoulder, his slowing breaths hitting the sensitive spot just below Atsumu’s ear and making him shudder, Atsumu gripping Hinata’s thighs like they were the only thing keeping him steady.

At long last though, Hinata pulled himself up and started to move off Atsumu. It didn’t take long before Hinata had wiped his hand off with some toilet paper, offering a few squares to the still dazed Atsumu. And then he’d tucked himself back into his pants and slipped out the stall door. Atsumu wiped himself off as best he could, wondering if there was any chance that the guys at the table wouldn’t notice the stain on his shirt. He could only hope that they were all drunk enough that he could just sneak back in, grab his bag and his coat, and then get out.

Hinata was at the sink washing his hands when Atsumu walked out of the stall. When he looked up and caught Atsumu staring at him, he actually winked.

“So, uh… that was…” Atsumu’s voice was rough as he tried to figure out what to even say.

“That was good start.”

“What?!”

Hinata turned around and smiled broadly.

“I believe I was told that initiation was letting the setter fuck me. And I’ve never been one for half measures. You ready to take me somewhere we can have a little more fun?”

Atsumu stared wide-eyed in wonder.

“Awfully bold aren’t you?”

With a laugh, Hinata pulled Atsumu towards the sink and nodded at the faucet.

“Life in Brazil, I guess. I kind of had to learn to be a little bold. C’mon, wash up. I have plans for the rest of our night.”

Nodding mutely, Atsumu hurried to wash his hands and then followed Hinata towards the door. They got halfway out into the hallway, and then Hinata stopped and gave Atsumu a considering look.

“This initiation tradition starts and ends with me, right?” he asked with a playful sparkle before he leaned forward to kiss Atsumu.

“I don’t think I’d survive having to do this for every member of the team,” Atsumu said with a groan when they pulled apart. “I have this notion that you’ll be more than enough for me to manage.”

Hinata grabbed Atsumu’s hand, linking their fingers.

“Good. Now, come on. Let’s see how quick we can get out of here.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me one Tumblr at thewesterndoor


End file.
